the magic school bus: things aren't always what they seem
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: tsume is kick from her class from her mean teach misses apple-bottom and is put in another class were she means miss Frizzle and the class and to think things couldn't get anymore messed up her friend Jake gets pushed in as well as they both get set out and see what miss Frizzle can really do . tsume and Jake are both my OC


It was a bright new morning as tsume got ready for school, she had black hair pulled into a ponytail with purple high lights and was dressed in a purple and black shirt , dark blue pants and black shoes . as she got dropped off by her mom she walked into the building and straight to class, once she entered the classroom everyone said hi to her , until the teacher misses apple bottom came in and told the class to take a seat.

misses apple bottom: ok kids before we get started I just have one announcements to share with you all

she said as she stood in front of the class

lita: are you going to leave school and never come back?

Red: no I think she's going to ask for a promotion so she can stay with us forever

said red as he pulled out a mini cross bow and aimed it at the teacher

tsume: well I'm ready to pack my bags and get the hell out of here

said tsume as everyone started to laugh but it was quickly stop as a loud banging sound was heard as they saw misses Apple Bottoms had a hammer in her hand

misses apple bottom:that's enough of your foolishness tsume, in fact this announcement is actually for you

she said when the lights smirk as tsume glared at her , she new that this teach was up to something but really...what !

Red: I NEW IT YOU WERE AFTER MY LOVE FOR JAKE ! , YOU SICK BASTARD !

tsume: uh, red -

red: HIS MINE I TELL YOU ! miiiiiiiiiiiiiine !

misses apple bottom: ok red we get it , your gay

red: DAM RIGHT I AM , AND PROUD OF IT !

tsume: ok so am I going to get a reward for being such a good little girl?

misses apple bottom: no in my hand I have a restriction notice from the principal and sighed by your mom that you are no longer in my class

she said as the class gasp leaving tsume shock but then again happy at the same time

red: (looks at tsume) why the hell are you the lucky one ?!

tsume: sweet Jesus hallelujah, I was getting really bored being here

misses apple bottom: not so fast girl, the note says that you are no longer to be in my class today, but you are allowed to be put in another class by my choice

tsume: uh okay what class may that be?

The next thing tsume know that she was in a classroom that everybody knew too well or never bother to go in considering their teacher was a nut job... and that teacher name was Miss Frizzle . tsume sat in the back of the class away from everybody grunting and anger as she couldn't believe that she was put in this annoying pathetic class.

tsume: out of all the classes in the world why the hell was I put in this one?

She said rather softly as a boy with short black hair wearing a blue jacket, red pants and black shoes came up to her making her look up at him

tsume: can I help you?

Carlos:hi my name is Carlos, so um what do you get when you cross colors with red, green and blue?

tsume: uh I don't know

Carlos: paper mache get it?

tsume just looked at him confused at the joke he was telling see that it's not even funny

tsume: can I ask you why are you over here talking to me?

Carlos: well you seem lonely so I thought a little joke would cheer you up

tsume: the only thing to cheer me up is me getting out of here

tsume said she put her head down on the desk

Carlos: don't worry you're in a great class, you'll learn to love being here

tsume: I beg to differ kid. So what goes on in this class, I hear the teacher of the total nutcase is that true?

She asks as she avoided eye contact from him

voice: miss Frizzle is not crazy, she's a normal woman !

said a girl with curly brown hair wearing it in a bun, she had on a pink and light blue sweater dress, blue tights and pink flats

girl: I don't think what you said was nice, now take it back

she said in an angry voice tsume looked at her not even treated by her words to care

tsume: Back off girly girl, I'm not in the mood

Keesha: I am NOT a girly girl, my name is Keesha

tsume: Okay and I'm supposed to care why?

Keesha only got angrier with tsume attitude as she was about to say something else but was stop by Tim

girl: what's going on here?

Asked someone as a Chinese girl came up she had black short hair and was wearing a maroon vest decorated with yellow flowers over a pink t-shirt with matching maroon pants with black shoes and white socks

tsume: oh great there multiplying

Keesha : Wanda , this new girl has been talking very mean about miss Frizzle

tsume rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the desk again as more of them started to surround her . Tsume couldn't take it anymore with there talking As then she started to yell at them in another language

tsume: Oi! Watashi kara hanarete shutoku shi tari, hoka no watashi wa hanarete anata no atama o katto shimasu!

Meaning: hey! get away from me or I'll cut your heads off!. They all stare at her really confused considering they didn't know what she said

Wanda: what did you say?

Asked Wanda,tsume sigh then looked away as another girl came up to them and pulled out a book

girl: according to my research the language she was speaking was Japanese

the girl had blonde hair in pigtails, she wears a purple turtleneck sweater, a purple short sleeve shirt with a large diagonal turquoise stripe, a turquoise pleated skirt, folded purple socks and dark red sneakers

tsume: really ,you need a book to know what language I'm speaking?. Okay that's it I can't take it anymore you guys are wack !

tsume stood up and headed for the door as she was about to opened it the door opened as a women with red hair in a spiral bun was at the door as she had on a blue ocean type dress , and tsume new that must be there teacher miss frizzle the women smiled as she looked at her making tsume back up letting miss frizzle in the room.

miss frizzle : Good morning class, sorry im later i was in a meeting

she said as she walked in the class . everybody took their sets except for tsume.

miss frizzle :oh and you must be are new student tsume sakamea, right?

She asked getting rather kinda close

tsume: uh ...yes

miss frizzle : well its nice to met you , aren't you going to join the class?

tsume: um... sorry but I think I have the wrong class, see ya

before she could leave a hand was place on a shoulder stopping her

miss frizzle : you're at the right class my dear , in fact misses Apple bottom told me that I would be expecting you. She said that you and her had some problems?

tsume: no that's actually true , she's just being a big bully

miss frizzle : hmm, I know exactly how you Feel but you cannot take your anger out on everybody else

tsume: uh, i guess so

miss frizzle :good ,would you please be so kind to take a seat so we can start are new adventure

tsume couldn't bring herself to argue considering she was being so nice so she did what she was told

miss frizzle :well did you all say hi to your new classmate?

keesha: well some of us did

said keesha as she glared at tsume, making tsume roll her eyes, a boy stood up with black hair a flat top haircut, he wears a light blue sweater, blue jeans and black shoes.

Tim: hello my name is Tim, it is very nice to meet you and welcome to our class. I know you already met Dorothy Ann, Keesha and Wanda

tsume: sadly yes

Tim: um and this is Ralphie,(a boy with brown hair wearing a red backwards baseball cap ,a green t-shirt with a red "R" on it, green jeans, and red and white sneakers. ) phoebe, (a girl with short auburn hair , She wears a yellow headband, along with a yellow collared shirt, red jumper, yellow knee-high socks, and brown loafers.)Carlos and Arnold (a boy with reddish-orange hair, He wears round glasses, a yellow-and-white striped rugby shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes.)

tsume: uh nice to meet you ...i guess

miss frizzle : tsume why don't you tell us more about yourself

tsume: uh OK , um I'm 15, I like sweets I'm not that smart and I like helping my friends, I don't like misses apple bottom and I know Taekwondo

the room got quite but heard Wanda scoff making tsume growl

miss frizzle : how wonder, i didn't think you had so much experience in the Art of Kong fu

tsume: uh yeah ...kinda

said tsume , before miss frizzle could say anything there was a knock on the door, when she opened it there stood a boy with black dreadlocks hair with green highlights, wearing a forest green sweatshirt with a monkey face on it with a cheesy grin, green pants and black shoes

miss frizzle : may I help you?

She asked with a smile the boy rub the back of his head in embarrassment as he hold up a white piece of paper. Miss frizzle to the note and read it as she moved aside letting him in .

miss frizzle : would you like to tell me what happen?

boy: uh misses Butterfingers said she wanted me to stay in this class because I have learning issue

miss frizzle : hm i see , jake is your name right?

jake: yes mama

miss frizzle :well it seems you're not the only one grounded

jake seem confused but then he heard his name being called as he looked he saw his good friend tsume

jake: wow she got you to?

tsume: what else is new?

miss frizzle : I see you to know each other, it okay with me to go sit with her" said miss frizzle with a smile.

Jake did what he was told as he went to the back of the class is sat next to tsume

miss frizzle : okay kid looks like we have another visit to joining our class, well seeing that we have two new students let's make this today fun . To the bus

she said as everyone got up and followed her outside and on the bus

jake: wow first day in class and were already set free

tsume: yeah life is like that

miss frizzle : seat belt, everyone

Arnold : is this going to be another field trip miss Frizzle?

miss frizzle : why yes Arnold everyday is another adventure

Ralphie : where exactly are you going to take us ?

miss frizzle : where ever the wind take us

she said as she started the bus and they were on their way down the street. A minute later of driving nothing really seems to happen, it was just a normal drive...to normal

jake: well this is boring

tsume: are we going to go to the fair something, something exciting better happen

said tsume as she was looked out the window at the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw a smirk from miss Frizzle

miss frizzle : well why didn't you say so tsume, where would you like to go?

tsume: uh, you're asking me to pick the destination?

miss frizzle : of course, pick any place that you would like to learn about

tsume: well i-

Arnold: don't do it tsume!

shouted Arnold as he was sitting behind them

Arnold: you don't know what you're getting yourself into

tsume: what on earth are you talking about?

Arnold: just don't say anything and everything will be fine, all I want is just a normal field trip . Please

tsume looked and jake then back at the teacher

tsume: uh OK , i would like to experience Wales from up close , i mean i want to know more of them

Tim: Wales, Why them

asked Tim who was sitting across from tsume and Jake

tsume: I don't know she said pick something, so Jesus Christ lets just learn about whales

Wanda: but we already know about whales

Tim: we already know that there are more than one types of whales

jake: nobody asked you to so-

miss frizzle : what an excellent choice class and Jake be nice

jake: i was ...

soon they arrived at the beach then the bus stop

tsume: okay what are we doing at the beach, I thought we were going to learn about whales?

miss frizzle : oh but we are going to learn about whales

Arnold: let me off the bus, let me off the bus !

Arnold shouted as he started to panic

jake: I said it once and I'll say it again, you people are weird

miss frizzle : please stay in your seat at all time, it could get a little bumpy

then suddenly the bus started to move towards the ocean

tsume: what's going on why are we moving towards the water?!

Arnold: I knew I should have stayed home today

jake: I knew we were going to die by teacher someday

tsume: it was just a matter of time before they put their plan into action

said tsume as the bus sunk into the water it spun around a few times and changed into a submarine.

tsume: holy crap what the hell just happened?!

Tsume shouted as she saw everything inside the bus now wider and more space

jake: are we dead yet?

tsume: apparently not

tsume said as she got up from her seat and realize that her clothes have changed into a light purple underwater suit , but didn't seem to be bothered by that as she walked up to the head of the bus and looked out the window and saw fishes go by

tsume: but it's official, she is trying to drown us

tsume then walk back to her seat and notice that everybody else clothes have changed to

miss frizzle : keep your eyes opened for whales class

everybody looked out the window as they saw nothing but fish and different types of fish

ralphie: that's funny I don't see any

tsume: I'm starting to think that this is normal for them

Dorothy Ann: oh it is normal, we practically do this almost everyday

jake: darn you kids with super high-tech knowledge of learning

tsume: Jake is not super high-tech knowledge okay, it's probably magic

tsume said as miss frizzle came up to her

miss frizzle : this is no magic tsume

tsume: you're going to tell me that what you're doing is not magic?!

miss frizzle : of course not, it is just your average normal type of learning

jake: you think it's normal to take a bus with 10 kids in it and dive it underwater about 600 feet?

miss frizzle : yes

now everything just got awkward as jake didn't know what else to say

jake: i stand corrected, I see nothing wrong with you at all miss frizzle,i like you

miss frizzle : Thank You Jake I like you too

tsume: that's not what I heard

jake: shut up woman ,I'm trying to get on her good side. Look at it this way, were not dead, we're going to pass her class and I'm pretty sure that misses apple bottom and misses butterfingers will let us back in the classroom

tsume: I really don't see that happening

Carlos: why not and what's the deal with your teacher's ?

tsume: to tell you the truth I really don't know, she's just a bully

jake: apparently her teacher and my teacher just hate us

phoebe: did you guys do something bad?

jake: trust me if we wanted to do something bad it wouldn't be anything like getting kicked out of the classroom

Tim: well there have to be a logical explanation why they kicked you two out of the classroom

tsume: sorry but I can't think of anything

said tsume as jake stop and realize that everything just got dark

keesha: who turned out the light ?

jake: guys I think we are in a tunnel

said jake as they all looked out the window and for a split second they saw an eyeball and screamed backing away from it

jake: holy mother of cat, I think I almost had a heart attack!

tsume: you and me both!

said tsume then they saw lots and lots of Wales going by the bus

keesha: aw look at all the baby whales

Dorothy Ann: according to my research , A group of Wales is referred to as a gam or a pod. Whales are mammals called cetaceans along with dolphins and porpoises. Like humans, they are mammals and not fish, so they breathe air. As a result, they have to come back to the surface to get air. In addition, they are warm-blooded and their skeleton is similar to that of humans"

jake: uh does she do this a lot?

Ralphie: actually she does but you get used to it

tsume: oh man I'm never going to get used to this class

tsume said, after an hour about learning about whales and Carlos stupid jokes, they learn what is the biggest whale, how big they do they get, how deep can a whale dive, why do whales migrate, how fast can a whale swim and what is a narwhals . And getting up close and personal with one was actually kind of cool, as they return to school and back into the classroom tsume and jake had to admit that this class may be crazy with a crazy nut case teacher but she is sure full of surprises. So in the end they said thanks to miss frizzle and sorry for the way they acted and crap she accept there apologies and said she hopes to see them again next time. As jake and tsume looked at each other and smirked and left the room knowing that they WILL be back


End file.
